That's why I love you
by Daniya
Summary: Abigail Cameron and Edward Townsend embark on another CIA mission. This time alot is at stake, including their hearts. Their covers, a newly married couple. Easy right? Will Abby and Edward be able to put up with eachother? For the sake of England's safety? OOC and full of suprises! ;) Rated T , because im paranoid Disclamier: All rights go to Ally Carter and Ian Flemming! :D xxxxx
1. Everyone deserves a second chance

**Hiya guys! This is my second fanfic! I'm obsessed with Tabby at the moment i ship them :) I will be completing 'A day in the CIA' but at the moment, if I don't start writing more stories I'm going to go crazy. So yeah! Enjoy! :D Also, check out Mnash123! She is an awesome writer and deserves more reviews! Check her out! **

Chapter 1

It was a normal day, Abigail Cameron was sitting at her desk; completing a Cove-ops report for tomorrow. For the director, for reasons she doesn't know. Yet. The last time Abby spied on the director, well let's just say it didn't end well. Therefore she didn't dare ask, or bother trying to find out. She was going to wait. Abby sighed and carried on typing.

-The next day (In the office)-

" Right director, Tell me what you have been bottled up about all week?

All the director could do was smirk. Concern was starting to show on Abby's face.

"Seriously what is it?" Her playful tone had disappeared.

"Agent Cameron,_ you_ will be going on a mission to infiltrate a Circle of Cavan base in England." Breathed in the director, he stifled a laugh.

"England!?" Abby yelled, with a mixture of confusion and happiness.

"Yes, well. We have had reports of suspicious behaviour in parts of England."

"Sweet. I've always wanted to go to England." Mumbled Abby in a sarcastic tone.

"There's a catch."

"And what's that?" Thinking that this mission couldn't get any worse.

"Your partner will be Edward Townsend." The director looked like he was about to brace himself.

"That son of a bitch!" Abby screamed, last time she saw Edward was when he threw her out of a plane. Luckily she did have a parachute. But he caught her by surprise. Abby does not like being surprised.

Just as Abby spoke Edward came through the door. He had changed. His hair was slick back, instead of it being wavy. The electric blue eyes, lit up for a second when he laid his eyes on her. For a second Abby could see every single shade of blue in his eyes. Abby thought he looked better than before. But she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

"Sorry I'm late, director." Panted Edward, not taking his eyes of Abby, as he took the seat next to her.

"How nice of you to drop in Edward. I was just explaining to Abigail about the mission. You and Agent Cameron will be leaving for England later on this evening. You have a few hours to pack." Finished the Director.

Edward quickly got up and left the room, seeming afraid of having one on one contact with Abby again. Especially because of what he did last time they were together on a mission. Left sitting there was abby, who looked shocked. A few minutes of pure silence, Abby raised herself from her chair and started to leave the room. Until the director stopped her.

"Oh Abigail, here is your covers." He said whilst handing her a folder with a few pages in it.

"Give him a chance; I'm sure he had reasons for it. And good luck." Said the director, like he understood the situation she was in.

Once leaving the room, Abby stormed off to her office to find Edward sitting in her chair reading files that were on her desk.

"Yep, im going to need luck alright."


	2. Flashbacks

**Hiya guys! Thank you to the people who have been following this story! Maybe you could review it? And give advice or suggestions on what should happen! :) It's all appreciated. Like when I got 5 followers for my new story today! That touched me :') so this is to you guys! **

Chapter 2

Abigail approached her desk, where Edward was looking at files on. Just 13 yards before she reached her desk he called her name out. Without even looking up from the files. Some people would think that was impressive, but if you were Abby, nothing seems to faze you.

"Edward. I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again." Abby growled, trying to keep herself calm.

"Oh dear, where are my manners." Edward got up from the chair, and slowly walked over to Abby. Taking in all of her features. Her long dark hair, which contrasted with her Emerald green eyes, her flawless skin, which matched her flawless body. He had missed her, Buenos Aires, Rome, and Paris. The list goes on, of where they had gone together. Deep inside, he knew that she had missed him too. Eventually, he reached out his hand to shake hers. She just stared at it, and walked right past him. Still being annoyed about the last mission they were on.

Without any words Abby grabbed her bag and walked out the building to go pack. Her face was unreadable to Edward; he just stood on the spot. Thinking, about the previous mission they had been together on.

-Flashback-

"Abby you need to get out of here now!" Argued Edward.

"Hey, I may hate you to bits, but I'm not leaving you behind." She retorted, her eyes flickered sadness. She knew that only one person was going to make it out of this plane_ alive. _

"Please Abigail, now is not the time to be stubborn." Moaned Edward.

"Stubborn, how dare you call me stubborn! Have you seen yourself, Mr. I'm from England MI6 and I'm licensed to be snob!" She mimicked.

The heat of his body suddenly wrapped around her. She turned to face him and as, he slipped his arm around the small of her back. Abby couldn't help but look down. As she slowly lifted her head, her eyes drifted upwards and met his. He let the corners of his mouth crease into a slight smile before he began to lean towards her. Instead of moving away, Abby felt her own body lean into his, her face just inches from his. As his lips met hers, his hands explored back whilst her hands slipped through his soft hair. This was the moment she had been waiting for, and now that it was finally here, she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. Sadly, it was over in seconds. As he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry." He pushes her out of the plane. And quickly jumps out himself. A few seconds later, the plane explodes, relief poured over Edward. As he knew that he had practically saved the woman he loved, and himself.

-Flashback over-

Abby glanced back at the building, whilst she drove away. Ten minutes later, she had reached her house. Whilst rummaging through her bag for her house key, Abby heard a noise coming from inside her house. Instantly, Abby remembered that she left her house keys inside her desk at work. The noises were getting louder, she was starting to panic. So Abby decided to do what she thought was right. Summoning all her inner strength, she kicked down her door.

Once inside, Abby grabbed her tazor from the cupboard and walked into her room. There was a load creek coming from her room. Carefully, she entered her room. Trying not to make a sound. As she went in, she could hear a grunting noise get closer to her without her moving. In an instant, she grabbed her tazor and jabbed it into the attacker's chest. She quickly regretted it.

She gasped in semi-horror, at what she had done. There Edward was lying on the floor not moving.

"Shit!" Abby stuttered for words, she didn't mean to hurt him. Did she? Promptly, she dragged Edward by his feet and onto her bed. After he was lying on her bed. Abby just stared at him, hoping he would wake up. Eventually he did wake up; he caught himself looking at his surroundings. Until his eyes met hers, their gazes locked. A slight blush was creeping up Abby's cheeks.

"What happened Abigail?"He croaked.

"Oh, well you see..."

"My Chest is sore. What did you do?" He demanded this time.

"What I did doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is what you're doing here." She replied, this time she believed that she had the upper hand.

"Ah, well, you see..." Abby couldn't help but smirk, at Edward trying to find an excuse.

"Caught you by surprise didn't I Townsend? Lets discuss the last time you caught me by surprise." She pointed out.

"Look Abigail," He sat completely still for a moment, as if he was thinking about what he was going to say.

He sighed. "You do remember, what happened before I pushed you out the plane right?"

"Uh... yeah i do."She was blushing again. Edward couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Abby, I didn't want to push you out of that plane. But I knew that someone had to make it out. And that person was you. Why? Because you have a family to go back to. While there's me with no one." He finished, looking sort of relieved that he got that of his chest.

"Edward, you're wrong about something."

"And what's that?"

"You do have someone to go back to." Her voice was frail, as she couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth.

"And who's Th..." His gaze shifted to the floor.

"Me." Abby answered. For a second, she felt like the words that came out of her mouth were not true. But when she thought about it, all the missions they had been on, how close they were. She knew the words were true; it just took time for her to admit it.

Once the words were out of Abby's mouth, there was no way she could take them back. Edward's gaze turned to meet Abby's. They intensely gazed into each other's eyes. Once they had met, she couldn't take her eyes of him. Abby felt her heart beat faster as Edward leaned towards her, searching her eyes. Before he could think about what he was doing, he took Abby's face in his hands. Their lips gently brushed, when Edward's phone went off. He quickly broke away and answered the call.

"Okay, sir, yes that's fine will be the as soon as possible." He replied to the caller.

"I'm sorry Ab..." He paused, he couldn't read her eyes. Instead, of making the situation worse, he gently kissed Abby's forehead and whispered.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Its... ...I...need to anyway." Abby was lost for words. And with that Edward left.

**Hi again people! Thank you for the people who have started following this story! I really appreciate it, please review this story!Please? I want to know your guys opinion on the story! **

**-Dani **


	3. Time flies when your a spy

Chapter 3

Abby was frozen, on the spot. What had just happened? Her fingers trembled, as she gently touched her tender lips that were zinging, she didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, grabbed a bunch of clothes. And started to pack.

Edward swiftly walked out of the house, not turning back. Something important had come up. This required him to be there. Once he had reached his car, Edward drove fast. As in speeding ticket fast. He didn't care though. Right now he had to be somewhere. To see someone, before his mission. Miles of out stretched trees passed him, and all he could think about was Abby. How they were going on a mission in a few hours. The thought of it made him warm in the chest. When Edward had arrived, he was greeted by the director.

"Townsend, before your departure tonight. I am told that you must visit the Gallagher Academy. And report to Rachel Morgan's office."

"But wh..."

"The reason for that Townsend is unknown to me." He cut Edward off.

Edward retreated back to his car, wondering what Rachel could possibly need to talk to him about.

-Time skip to Gallagher Academy-

Rachel Morgan was staring at an old picture of Matt and herself, before he became MIA. She was lost in her thoughts Whilst, Edward let himself in. Her reflexes kicked in when the door opened, but relaxed when she saw Edward. Edward was particularly annoyed that Rachel ignored his knocking on her door. Considering that she was the one who wanted talk to him.

"Good afternoon Rachel. How can I be of service?" Edward asked while taking a seat opposite to her.

"Right, I'm just going to come straight out with it." She breathed in

"Well then?"

"I want you to be careful with my sister when you go on your mission, don't play with her heart. Like it's a toy. Since I know you have done it before. But I don't completely blame you. Abby is well... stubborn sometimes."

"Rachel, you're not wrong there." Edward smirked.

"Look Edward, what I'm trying to say is, that deep down she does love you. And each time she goes on a mission. She comes back different each time. Like in Buenos Aires, when you pushed her out of a plane." Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance.

All Edward did was nod, stunned that Rachel was telling him these things. Why was he being so open with her about Abby? There wasn't just one Cameron sister who was annoyed about what happened in Buenos Aires.

"You have my word Rachel; there will be no playing around." He repeated, as he left the room, before she could say another word.

Throwing all her things into a suitcase, Abby found herself eventually running around her apartment just to collect items. She knew she had taken a long time packing, but this time she didn't want to throw things into a suitcase. This time she felt like she had to dress her best. Cautiously Abby checked her watch. To her dismay, it was 7:30. She had to meet Edward at the airport at 8:00.

Most girls would stress and think that, thirty minutes was not enough time for a girl to get ready in. But there is always that one person who can get ready quickly. Abby was one of them. Without a second to spare Abby jumped into the shower, it took her precisely four minutes thirty two seconds to get all shampooed and conditioned. After her show, Abby grabbed whatever was left in her cupboard. This was not much, and threw it on.

The end result was her wearing a plain coral dress with a black belt, which was knee high. Showing of her long legs, and her small waist. Leaving her hair down, with a touch of light make up, her emerald eyes stood out. She never needed jewellery, her emerald eyes were a statement in itself. All done, a smile was plastered across her face as she snuck a glance at the clock in her bedroom.

"A new record. Damn I'm good at this." Abby scoffed.

Abby's dress: shop/dresses/bagels-and-luxe-dress

Sitting in an uncomfortable airport lounge chair was Edward. Looking back and forth at his watch in disbelief. Until a familiar face disturbed his thoughts. She was approaching him as he thought of her, lugging a turquoise suitcase with pink roses on it. "How nice of you to pop in Abigail." Edward murmured against her skin as he took her suitcase from her hands. His breath was fresh and lingering on Abby's skin.

Edward's eyes snuck back over from Abby's suitcase to see what Abby was wearing. The coral dress hung on her frame perfectly, whilst the black belt showed off her small waist, and revealing her model-worthy legs. For as split second Abby caught him staring, and let her eyes wonder on Edward.

This time, his hair was natural, nothing fancy. He was dressed in a grey suit, but that didn't seem to stand out. His eyes, they were strained. She could tell he hadn't had much sleep for the past few days. But why? Abby knew that she would eventually find out, there was such sadness in his deep blue eyes, and they were almost grey.

"Oh Abigail, when will you learn? It is rude to stare." Edward moaned, even though he knew Abby had the upper hand. Much to his annoyance.

"Well excuse me, but you were staring at me." Countered Abby.

"You are not excused." Abby was just about to reply when the boarding call came through.

"The American Airlines flight A3075 to London will now be boarding." Abby started rummaging through her bag for her ticket; she hadn't even looked at it until now.

"A first class ticket? Finally. About time the director gave me some sort of treat for my hard work. Shame Townsend you get economy!" She snickered.

"No Abigail, I am in first class as you." He squinted his eyes as if he was trying to focus on something.

"Oh god." She sighed.

"What makes this worse is that we are sitting next to each other." He finished.

"Yay." Abby groaned. "Only twelve hours. How hard could it be?" As Abby and Edward walked through the tunnel and into the plane.

**Hiya guys! What did you think? Well its 11 pm here, so I'm finishing here today. I will be updating soon. Please review. Right get at least 5 people to review my story and I will post the next chapter up! :D The deadline is tomorrow at 7pm good luck! :D xx**


	4. A sleeping beauty

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:All rights go to Ally Carter and Ian Flemming! I own nothing but Vienna :)**

Once Abby and Edward boarded the plane and found their seats. Abby stalled her hand luggage in the upper compartment. Whilst Edward sat besides her flicking through channels with his remote. Neither of them talked for half an hour, they both seemed to have thrown themselves into something to avoid conversation with one another. Mainly due to what had happened earlier and their stubbornness.

Besides that, everything was fine, until an air hostess appeared. Edward thought she was attractive, her hair was brown mid-length and down with the ends fading into blonde, and hazel eyes with flicks of green. She also had a slim figure, which made Abby jealous. Both were awestruck.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Smith. My name is Vienna Blake and I will be personally assisting all your needs and requirements." Vienna said cheerfully.

"Thank you Miss Blake. B..." Edward started.

"Oh please, I insist you call me Vienna." Vienna interrupted.

"Very well then Vienna, at the moment we do not require assistance. However I will call you if we do." Edward gave her a warm smile, which seemed to satisfy her enough to walk away.

"Edward Townsend. You have exactly one minute to tell me exactly why we are a married couple." Abby demanded.

"Oh, The Director did not tell you Abigail?" This earned an eye roll from Abby.

"No, what else was he supposed to say?"

"That are covers are a newly married couple. Who are returning back to England from our honeymoon?" Edward replied in a hushed monotone voice.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Abby cursed under her breath. She didn't realise The Director had a _death wish. _

Just before Edward could reply, Abby stuck her earphones in, plugged out reality and closed her eyes. This caused Edward to just shut up. He knew that right now was not the best time to debate with her. After twenty minutes with her eyes shut, Abby felt herself falling asleep. As it was 1 am in the morning in America, and they weren't going to be in England for a few more hours.

Vienna was passing when Edward called her.

"Vienna? Could I borrow a blanket for my wife please?" Confidently lying, Edward stuck to his cover.

"Of course, I will be back in a moment sir."

Vienna returned with a blanket, that she passed to Edward.

"Thank you Vienna" Thanked Edward

"My pleasure, sir." Replied Vienna as she retreated to her post.

Carefully, Edward pushed the bar that separated them and shuffled closer to Abby. Close enough that their shoulders were grazing, and Abby's dropped, because she was leaning on the bar, so she leaned on his chest. It was 1 am after all, Edward didn't even bother moving. Instead he gave in and fell asleep, fully admitting defeat.

-Time skip 12 hours later-

The sun rise was peeking through the clouds, the brightness woke Abby up. She shuffled around until she realised who she was leaning on. Maybe she could quietly get off him, so that he didn't wake up? Too late for that, Abby's shuffling woke Edward up. He was only waking up; when Abby was already fully awake.

"Sleeping on the job are we Townsend?" There was a smug look on Abby's face.

"I beg to differ Abigail. You should have seen yourself last night."

"What? What did I do exactly?" Abby tried to keep the smug look on her face, and show no sign of emotion.

"Abigail, you fell asleep. And when I was putting a blanket on you, you put your head on my chest." Edward admitted, his voice was husky while his eyes were concentrating on hers. Abby felt a pain in the pit of her stomach, his eyes bore into hers. How didn't she realise earlier? She knew she could smell strong cologne, the scent had intoxicated her.

"About that..." Abby began to think of an excuse.

"I thought that Vienna had given me a firm pillow." She stuttered.

"Sure Abigail." He let her name draw out. A touch of guilt was showing from her facial expression, he thought that he should stop now. Anyway he knew that she was going to have a rough time on this mission. The duo was bickering between each other when Vienna appeared.

"Sir, Madam, please can you put your seat belts. For we are about to land." Vienna instructed.

"Of course. Thank you Vienna." Abby gave her a fake smile; she wasn't finished with Edward yet.

Lifting her hand from her lap, Abby gently pushed Edward away, as they were still sitting closely to each other. Then pushed the bar down without another word. Abby was sure that everyone on the plane did not want to hear her problems.

Eventually, the plane landed on the ground of Heathrow airport. According to Edward, Heathrow is one of the busiest airports in England. True, Abby kept looking at her surroundings. She hadn't been to England before. Or seen the SIS, well she was going to today. As Edward called a cab, to take them to Canary Wharf.

-Time skip to Canary Wharf- Outside Canary Wharf train station was Edward was carrying the turquoise suitcase whilst Abby was sauntering in front of him. Like she knew where she was going. Edward just laughed as they walked into the station. He pulled her into elevator 54 in the train station.

"What was that for?" Abby shot him a quizzical look.

"I would tell you, but where would be the fun in that?" Edwards's eyes were stuck on the elevator pad. Quickly, he pushed the alarm button sideways, to reveal a finger print sensor. He placed his thumb over the sensor, an approval sign showed. Because the sensor pad went green. Instantly, the elevator stopped and dropped down fast.

"Edward what the fuck?" Abby yelled as they were falling 15 feet.

Not a single word came out of his mouth, until the elevator had stopped. The doors opened slowly to reveal twenty people at their desks typing on computers. Edward walked out first, to be greeted by an exotic woman. Who was simply beautiful?

"Agent Townsend and Cameron, I presume?" The woman questioned them. Not even a 'welcome.'

"That is correct." Responded Abby, before Edward could talk.

"Please follow me." She strode along a clear path that was not full of desks or people.

"Just for future references, my name is Miss Eve Moneypenny." Eve spoke in such an orderly manner, with a strong British accent.

"And here we are." Eve directed them to an office. Reluctantly, Abby wanted to go in first, but was stopped by Edward. In the end maybe Abby thought it was best if Edward took charge for a while. She had had enough of surprises for a while. Abby and Edward walked into the office to find a woman in her sixties analysing them.

She stood up, "Edward Townsend, it's a pleasure to see you again." And shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine madam." Edward graciously smiled.

"And this must be your accomplice." She wondered.

"Yes, this is Agent Abigail Cameron. We have both been sent on this mission by The Director."

"Ah, yes. That is correct, I have been recently had contact with The Director. For your information Abigail, my name is M. The head of the SIS."

Finding herself remaining silent was Abigail, she didn't want to talk. Instead she just stood there watching Edward. He was being nice. For once, it was rare. Abby had completely zoned out of the conversation, when she saw Edward starting to leave, she thanked M and was about to leave the room when she called out for her.

"Agent Cameron, I will leave you in charge of this." She handed her an envelope

"Thank you ma'am, we must be leaving now." Edward interrupted.

"Good day to you M." Abby let out a small yawn. As her and Edward walked away and back to the elevator.

When Abby and Edward were both in the elevator, Abby opened the envelope. To her extent it was a hotel key. For The Four Seasons.

"YES! A hotel. All I need right now is sleep."

"Yes sleep in one of the most luxurious hotels in Canary Wharf." Edward retorted, as if it was one of the places he least wanted to go to right now.

"Why? Don't you have jet lag Edward?" Abby knew he did, she just wanted to see his reaction. While the elevator went up.

"I'm fine Abigail. But we do need to check into our hotel." Edward replied, he was tired himself but he wasn't going to admit it.

-Time skip to Four Seasons Hotel-

The duo walked into their hotel room, Abby thought that there would be two beds. There wasn't, there was only _one bed._

"The Director is going to be seriously sorry." Growled Abby, in her mind she was already plotting ways of killing him. She grabbed her suitcase found her pyjamas and threw them on. Fully aware that it was the afternoon in England Abby, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Jet lag.

Abby's PJ's: webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_1510108 08333_-1

Meanwhile, Edward was in the shower, after five minutes he comes out. The door opens and steam comes out of the door, revealing Edward with only a towel on. Abby opened her eyes for a second to see Edward and his chiselled chest, coming towards her. She then closed her eyes and carried on sleeping. Edward finds his travel bag, and pulled a pair of pyjamas out as well.

He was just about to go to sleep when he saw a box on the bed side table, it was a ring box. Inside there was a pair of rings. Edward slipped his ring on and quietly walked over to Abby. Gently, he lifted her finger and slipped her ring on. After that, he carefully picked Abby up bridal style, Abby started moving in his arms, her eyes flickering open.

"Go back to sleep." Hushed Edward, while his eyes were locked on hers. And with that, Abby fell back asleep.

Next thing he knew, he was laying Abby under the duvet. She looked delicate, as her curls framed her face. Without another thought, Edward slipped under the duvet and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hiya Guys! I would first like to say three reviews, I want you guys opinion. So this time I would like to have four people review this story and ill put the next chapter up. No 4 reviews, no chapter. So when I get 14 reviews then the next chapter will be up! :) So get reviewing guys! : D x Quick shout out to Mnash123! She is my best friend and awesome! She has written a tabby story called 'jog your memory' for my birthday! It's a tabby story so check it out! She deserves more reviews x**

**-Dani **


	5. Engagement rings

Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! 16 reviews! I asked for 14! That is amazing! I know it's late, but I've been having soo many ideas. And severe writers block, on top of that lots of homework before the end of school: / exiting news at the bottom make sure to read it! :)**

Morning dawns on Abby, as she peacefully awaked. Well, till she had found out where she was sleeping. With Edward's outstretched arms cradling her, their bodies fit together perfectly. In her mind she mentally freaked out, but physically her body was drawn to him. Her body wanted to stay there; deep somewhere in her mind she_ knew _she wanted to stay there. In the end she decided to stay there and sleep, until her stomach growled fiercely. Realising that she didn't have breakfast, Abby gently moved out of Edward's arms. Just without waking him up.

Once out of bed, Abby had not even looked at herself. Somehow through the night she had managed to stripped down to only her under garments; however she only noticed this when she passed the full length mirror in the room.

"SHIT!" Abby cursed under her breath. Only now did she remember that she was not the only other person in the room, she could hear a sound. Consciously, she turned her head around, to see that Edward was waking up. Fast. Instantly, Abby's eyes searched the room for her PJ'S. They were nowhere to be found. Without thinking, Abby picked up the only piece of clothing she could find. Edward's shirt. Great.

Luckily Abby had managed to dress just in time, for Edward was now fully awake and was staring wide eyes at her as she stood there with just his shirt on. His shirt hung off Abby, and showed off her figure ever so slightly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this, first thing in the morning Abigail." Edward smirked, whilst a blush crept up Abby's cheeks.

Abby thought about what she was going to say. But after what had happened, maybe it was best if she just let this one slide. She was staring into blankness when Edward disrupted her thoughts.

"Abigail, I'm going to need my shirt back." Complained Edward, as he pulled himself out of bed. Displaying a very nice six pack. May Abby just add, she shifted her gaze so that Edward wouldn't catch her drooling slightly.

"Excuse me, but who makes you think I am going to give you your shirt back?"

"The reason that you have your own clothes perhaps?" Edward pointed out.

"And anyway, I can't find my PJ's and my suitcase key is..."

"Right here." Edward held up a pair of keys that glistened under the light.

"But how?" Babbled Abby.

"I am an agent of her majesty's secret service, I can find anything." Proudly, Edward stood a little straighter. To be honest, Edward didn't find it; the keys were on the bed side table. Reluctantly Edward took them before sleeping, so that he could blackmail Abby with them the next morning. But today, well today he didn't feel like it.

"Lets swap; I will give you your shirt, if you give me your keys." Interjected Abby.

"Sounds fair." This earned a nod of approval from Edward, whilst he handed Abby the keys to her suitcase. She then unlocked her suitcase, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. However, before she actually went inside the bathroom she took Edward's shirt off.

For a few seconds Edward saw Abby's body, he had to admit she was beautiful. With an amazing frame and mouth-watering curves. She wore a plain white lingerie set, which Edward thought was amazing. He had many encounters with women that involved removing articles of clothing. They had fancier lingerie than her, yet Abby made plain white look like the most beautiful colour in the world. Abby smirked, but stopped when she met Edward's gaze. His eye's full of lust, Abby had no idea how to react to that. So she ran in the bathroom and got changed.

-Time skip to breakfast, at the four season's hotel-

Edward and Abby were sitting at a table eating their breakfast, to Edward's surprise Abby was eating gracefully. It was an improvement from the last time they shared a meal together.

Later, after they had finished Edward insisted that he would show Abby around London. Since today was the last day before their mission. The duo walked into the train station, to catch a train to Whitehall. Where they boarded the London eye, and spent most of their time admiring the scenery.

"It's an amazing view from here." Abby breathed in, when she pointed at the big Ben. She realised that there was a silver ring on her left finger.

"Oh, what a beautiful ring." Abby exclaimed.

Just then, an elderly woman spotted them, and realised that they were a couple. She approached them and smiled. Edward moved closer to Abby, at the edge to warn her that someone was coming. Being aware at all times Abby sensed Edward move closer, so she turned around to see an old woman.

"Hello dears, are you newly married?" At the word married, Abby grabbed hold of Edward's hand. And smiled. Edward's hand was warm against hers.

"Yes, that's true. We just came back from our honeymoon." Abby replied to the woman, whilst making serious eye contact with Edward. To the untrained eye, they would look like a couple who were all over each other. But they both knew better than that, they were having a conversation with their eyes. The duos were zoned out while the old lady was talking. Although, Abby switched on when she heard the word kiss. Fearing the worst she turned away from Edward, and pretended to stare at the scenery.

Next thing she knew, she felt a strong grip turn her shoulders. Now she was facing Edward "Abby," he whispered, his face was only inches from hers and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect.

"Awhh how sweet!" The old lady said, Abby and Edward stopped right on time. Because it was time to get of the London eye. Everything was fine until someone interrupted them.

"Abby and Edward. What a surprise to see you two." The girl turned towards us, and pulled out her phone.

"Hi mum, yeah I found them. Ok, were on our way." The girl started to walk away, when Abby and Edward followed her.

**Hi Guys! 16 reviews? That is amazing! And to the guest Carly, I'll be doing something like you requested ;) Now guys, can we try and get 10 reviews by the 26****th**** July 2013? For the following reasons:**

**26 reviews on the 26****th**** July sound awesome!**

**Getting 10 reviews would be AMAZING!**

**And the best reason. My birthday is on the 26****th**** July. So please guys! Review! :) And if you review, and I get 26 reviews, the next chapter will be up on my birthday! I promise! Happy summer! :) xxx**

**-Dani **


	6. Stranger danger?

_Previously: _

_Everything was fine until someone interrupted them. "Abby and Edward. What a surprise to see you two." _

Chapter 6

The duo walked to the other side of each other, trying to recognise who the girl was. Something seemed familiar about her, but they couldn't put a finger on it. The girl wore a baggy top, that hung of her. Literally. She had a thick American accent, wore blurry glasses and Her black hair seemed to be irritating her. But She paced herself, not saying a word until she had reached the outside of a restaurant. Where she stopped in her tracks.

Before the girl could have moved, Edward swiftly in one motion grabbed her wrist. Whilst Abby walked up to her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Not taking her eyes of her, Abby stayed where she was. She wasn't going to move or let Edward release her , until she got an answer.

"Oh Abby, I thought you would have realised by now." Laughed the girl.

"What do you m.."

"Hello Rebecca." Smirked Edward, as he turned to see Abby . Abby just stood there on the spot. Confused.

"B…b..u.t?" Abby started.

Edward just sighed and ignored her, he turned his attention to Bex.

"What brings you here Rebecca?" The girl remained silent , she was going to cling to her cover until the very end. She brought all her strength and gave a strong American accent.

" I am not Rebecca, I am Julie. And I have to dash. Bye." The girl ran off, Edward ran after her and surprisingly caught her. When he returned, he had a red-faced girl under his arm. He carried her as if she weighed nothing.

"Care to explain Bex?" Abby was tired of lies for one day.

"Well, you see. I was compromised. Therefore I ran. Sadly, I'm not as fast as Cammie when it comes to running." Her true accent seeping through.

Edward was about to speak when Grace came through the doors of the restaurant. Her tanned skin was glowing, as her golden brown locks were loosely pulled into a pony tail.

"Edward and Abby. I know I was going to meet you. But not like this." She eyed Edward up and down. It made sense, considering he had her daughter under his arm.

"Rebecca, I told you to meet Abby an Edward. Then bring them to the restaurant. Why exactly were you wearing a disguise?" Grace shot Bex a quizzical look, she could easily recognise her daughter in _any_ disguise.

"For research."

"Liz?" Bex nodded her head. Her mum knows everything.

"Now now, let's go inside. It looks like it's going to rain." Grace rushed everyone inside.

After everyone was inside, Abby and Edward were greeted by Abe and Grace. They all had ordered meals and Grace and Abe went to collect the drinks. Everything was going perfectly, when a teenage boy came in. His eyes searched the room until he found Bex. The boy had slightly tanned skin, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Grant Newman.

"Oh Bex it's your boyfriend. What was his name again Brant or something?" Abby made the mistake on purpose, she just liked to see Bex annoyed. Also, it was revenge for earlier, she caught her off guard.

Bex seemed to have ignored it. Well, Abby thought she did. But Bex thought of a comeback.

"Speaking of boyfriends." Bex muttered.

"What was that Rebecca?"

"You heard me. I saw your little performance with Edward." Bex smirked, she had really gotten to Abby.

"It's part of the business Bex. It meant nothing." Edward whipped his head around when he heard those words. For a second his eyes showed hurt, but then they turned cloudy grey.

"Oh sure, but it looked like more than that." Bex gave Abby a reassuring look.

-Time skip. They chat and eat-

Edward felt a stich form on his side, for the last hour he had been laughing so much. From hearing jokes about Abby. His laughter was interrupted with a phone call.

"In the next five minutes, you must be at the national portrait gallery." It was Miss Moneypenny.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Your cab is outside Someone will find you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."Edward pressed end call. He picked up his coat and grabbed Abby by her hand.

"Sorry Abe, Grace we must be leaving. Good bye!" Edward said, whilst dragging Abby out of the restaurant. Bex just smiled.

When they were outside, Abby slapped his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Now's not the time Abigail."

"And why is that?"

"We must meet someone at the gallery. It was Miss Moneypenny on the phone."

"Fine." Abby let the word drag out.

-Sorry another time skip, to the national portrait gallery-

Edward did not tell Abby_ every_ single detail from the phone call. He just said that they had to go to the gallery. They both sat down, when a young man in his early twenties sat next to Abby.

"Agent Cameron and Townsend."

" Correct." Edward replied.

"I am your new quarter master. My name is Christopher Triton."

"A quarter master!? What's that?" The word was new to Abby.

"Excuse my partner. She has not been to England before. There are a lot of ah.. concepts she does not understand yet."

"Just get on with it Chris." Moaned Abby.

" Ok then, for this mission you will need these pieces of equipment." Chris passed Abby and Edward small travel cases each. Abby ran her hand over the soft leather, she put her hand on the clasp. She was about to open it when a hand landed on her own, Chris was staring intently at her with a warning look.

"Do not open it, until you're in your hotel room." Abby just stared, she used her eyes to say that she got the message. Chris walked away.

"Edward, I think we should go. The mission only starts in a few hours. And the hotel is about ten minutes away."

"Fair enough." Edward rose from his seat and walked in step with Abby. As soon as they were outside, they walked for five minutes. All of a sudden it started to pour, Abby had not coat on, and was getting soaked. Giving in, Edward took the coat of himself and slung it over Abby. She stopped and stared at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's fine." His eyes were watching something else, he couldn't meet her gaze.

" You're not fine. What is it?" Demanded Abby, as she stepped closer to him.

"Did what happened earlier mean nothing to you?"

"It meant something to me.

"Then why lie about it?" Edward closed the gap between them.

"Because, I don't want people knowing about my private life." She whispered.

"But why?"His breath tickled her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

She looked up at his kind face that was glowing . She felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. She compulsively reached out and placed her hands on his smooth cheeks. He didn't resist. Her heart beating heavily, she slowly elevated herself by standing on her toes and stared into his eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire to be consumed by him. He stared back, and apparently understanding her feelings, drew closer to her. She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, awaiting that which she had been longing for. A few seconds passed before she finally felt his warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt her passion for him course through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She raised her hands above her head, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly as he began to kiss her lips. She moaned softly, kissing back to the best of her ability.

They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love. After what felt like seconds to her, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. After giving him a watery smile, she placed her head against his chest. The beating of his heart was audible, an indication that he felt the same way she did. He stroked her hair gently, planting a loving kiss on her head and then nuzzling his nose against it.

"Does that answer your question for you?"Abby sneezed quietly.

Edward couldn't help but smile, his eyes were deep blue again. "Come on let's get you inside before you get sick." he gently held her hand and together they walked back to the hotel.

**THANKYOU GUYS! I received the ten reviews as requested! Thank you for the birthday wishes. I had a great day, and my wish came true. I got 26 reviews on the 26th of July! AMAZING! Thank you guys once again. This time I will relax the rules, I would like 7 reviews as soon as possible. The quicker the reviews, the quicker the chapters area up! And I will be going on holiday on the 12th of August to Dubai, so I'll try and post more chapters before then. So get reviewing! :) **


	7. Authors note (Sorry guys!)

Hiya guys! I must say, I'm disappointed. Only seven reviews! I got five, that were incredibly awesome! So as I already mentioned I'm going to be on holiday to Dubai tomorrow for a week. So if I get two more reviews, I won't be able to update. HOWEVER! I will update on the day I get back if I get two more reviews! Enjoy your holidays and review! So that you can get your chapters, and trust me guys a lot is going to start happening! Bye ! :) xx

-Dani xxxx

P.s I feel bad now. Here's a preview:

_From 20 yards away Abby stumbled backwards, not believing what she had just saw. Originally, she was going to meet Edward and give him his briefcase he left in their room. But stopped in her tracks when she saw him with another woman, ussually she wouldn't care but the way he held her. It didn't seem right, his face was inches from hers when he kissed her. A single tear slid town Abby's porcelain cheek, after stumbling she backed away and ran to the hotel. Where twenty minutes later Edward met her._

_In the hotel room, Abby looked like she was re applying eye makeup. But Edward knew better, she had taken a special eye drop that makes red eyes turn back to normal. To basically cover up herself. He never realised why she would have needed it. Maybe to hide her weaknesses? Who knows._

_Abby rose from the bed. ' Who was that girl.'_

_'What girl?' _

_'You know exactly which one. The one outside. Remember?' Abby's rhetorical question made her voice crack._

_'Abby' Edward reached for her. Only for Abby to dodge him, her reflexes were too strong._

_She pulled away and glared at him through a blurry vision. _

_'Lets go. The sooner this mission is over, the further I can be away from you.' Practically spitting out her words, Abby grabbed her briefcase and darted it for the door. Just before Edward could explain. _

**OOH! Also, for tabby shippers i was surfing the web and on deviant art i found an artist that did an beautiful picture of Abby and Edward check it out! Here's the link:**

art/What-happened-in-Buenos-Aires-384485759


	8. Misunderstandings

Chapter 7

Once back at the hotel, bursting through the door, Abby made a bee line for the freshly made bed. Where she excitedly opened the briefcase that she had received from Chris earlier that day. She didn't bother paying attention to her clothes that were soaked, or even the big warm goat that was draped over her shoulders.

Edward sat on the bed beside her, eyes fixed on the briefcase as Abby was opening to reveal a note on top of a hand gun. In one swift motion, Edward grabbed the note before Abby could even reach it.

'Hey! That's not fair.' Abby groaned, while she shuffled closer to Edward that their arms grazed. He could feel her breath tickle his skin whilst he read the note.

' Mission Objectives:

Agents Edward Townsend and Abigail Cameron at 23 hours will begin to gather information about the Canary Wharf circle base, then infiltrate the base. To gather information regarding details of the circle member's alumni, ensuring the safety of Cameron Morgan and her companions.

Good Luck,

-M'

Moments later, Edward's phone vibrated, instantly he rummaged through his pocket. Eventually, after he had found it, he shielded the message. Making sure that Abby could not see it. Good thing he did.

Grabbing his room key, Edward fled. About twenty minutes later, Abby grew worried. Where could he be? They were meant to be departing soon. It was her instincts that instructed her to go look for him. Walking about 10 minutes away from the hotel Abby stopped in her tracks.

_From 20 yards away Abby stumbled backwards, not believing what she had just saw. Originally, she was going to meet Edward and give him his briefcase he left in their room. But stopped in her tracks when she saw him with another woman, usually she wouldn't care but the way he held her. It didn't seem right, his face was inches from hers when he kissed her. A single tear slid town Abby's porcelain cheek, after stumbling she backed away and ran to the hotel. Where twenty minutes later Edward met her._

_In the hotel room, Abby looked like she was re -applying eye makeup. But Edward knew better, she had taken a special eye drop that makes red eyes turn back to normal. To basically cover up herself. He never realised why she would have needed it. Maybe to hide her weaknesses? Who knows._

_Abby rose from the bed. ' Who was that girl.'_

_'What girl?'_

_'You know exactly which one. The one outside. Remember?' Abby's rhetorical question made her voice crack._

_'Abby' Edward reached for her. Only for Abby to dodge him, her reflexes were too strong._

_She pulled away and glared at him through a blurry vision._

_'Let's go. The sooner this mission is over, the further I can be away from you.' Practically spitting out her words, Abby grabbed her briefcase and darted it for the door. Just before Edward could __explain._

_Sitting on the bed left gobsmacked was Edward. The same question was repeating itself in his mind. 'How did she know __already__? What if she knew __all along__? The whole time. Quickly Edward dismissed his thoughts, he knew Abby didn't understand. For that reason, he picked up his briefcase that was on the other side of the room. Abby probably had thrown it, you could tell by the lock. And left the room. _

_Meanwhile Abby was ten yards away from her rental car, angrily looking for her keys when she heard a faint call in the distance. Without looking around, Abby carried on looking for her keys. She didn't realise but her hands were gently shaking, as she rummaged through her bag. With no avail, Abby gave up and walked up to her car and slumped down it. So that her back was against the car and sitting on the floor. With her hands now violently shaking, she fought to hold back her tears whilst Edward had found her. _

_'Looking for these?' Twirling in his hand were the car keys._

_'Seriously!?' Abby thought to herself, not uttering a single word._

_Summoning all her strength Abby tried to stop now her body from shaking, but didn't succeed. As Edward was here she blinked back the tears, he was the last person that she would let see her weak. Carefully Abby rose from the ground, to give the impression that she was fine. However today no one was on her side, as she staggered. Edward's face grew serious, as he leaned in and caught her. Leaving Abby in his outstretched arms, in her mind Abby knew this seemed wrong. Which was why she promptly moved his arms away from her shoulders. _

_'Abby just let me explain.' Edward pleaded._

_'We are not having this conversation right now.' She may have gotten rid of her tears for the moment, but her voice still cracked. Her body still shook, uncontrollably. Guilt filled Edward up like a balloon full of air, he could have at least told her. She deserved that, at least. All he could do for now was hold her, as he couldn't help but notice that she was shaking. Uncontrollably._

_'Just keep still.'_

_'Excuse me, but I'm not choosing t-' He placed his arms on her shoulders, a small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. It was a shame that Abby didn't care, she tried her hardest to move but he just held her. After what felt like hours, Abby's body stopped shaking. Her eyes would not meet his gaze._

_'Please just look at me. I need to explain.'_

_'Explain what? What I saw explained it all for me.' Edward's grip loosened, Abby found this the perfect opportunity to back away from him and drive off. _

_Then again, he did have the keys. _

_'This is all a big misunderstan-'_

_'Just give me the keys' There was no emotion in her voice. Instead of making the situation worse Edward reluctantly gave her the keys, their palms brushed they both felt a spark. Abby swore it was the last thing she would ever feel for him. Edward just shrugged and got into the car, without another thought Abby got in and drove._

_Along the way, Abby kept her eyes fixed on the road not daring to sneak a glance in Edward's direction. All Edward could do was stare at the yellow lines of the M40 motorway, as they disappeared into the night._

_-Time skip (To their destination.)-_

_The car came to a crashing halt, purely for the reason that Edward touched her arm. And let's just say that, Abby didn't react to well to it. Instead of lashing out, Abby pushed past it, and got out of the car. Undoing the buttons of her long sleeved shirt to reveal a black cat suit. Which Edward must say, looking quite __fetching.__ Once she had finished changing, she noticed that Edward was staring at her chest._

_'Hey, keep your eyes up here.' Using two fingers, Abby pointed from her chest to her head. Embarrassedly, Edward turned away. He was sure, that she wasn't looking when he checked her out. Still sitting in the car, Edward started to think of strategies. Of how he was going to tell Abby. __If he had the chance.__ From what Abby observed, Edward looked like she was in a trance. _

_'Um. Hello? We have a mission to be going on.'_

_'Huh? Oh yes, sorry.' Apologized Edward whilst he got out of the car and picked up both briefcases. He handed Abby her briefcase._

_'Thank you. We really must be going.'_

_'Very well.' _

_'We have a mile to walk. So why don't you start explaining who this mystery girl is.'_

_'Well, it all started when-'_

_**Hiya guys! I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as I got back from my holiday! Along with serious jetlag! Dubai was AWESOME! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Especially Mnash123 ( She did a tabby fanfic for my birthday called 'jog your memory'. It's brilliant so check it out! And vote on her poll page! And Winter devils, your review really made me laugh! Now, I would love a few reviews! So maybe eight? As said before, the faster the reviews, the faster the chapter. I'm also having a poll on my page for this story so please vote! And what do you think of the new cover photo? It's actually of Abby and Edward, it was drawn by an amazing artist on Deviant art! Thank you guys :)**_

_ **-Dani ;)**_


End file.
